Sleepover!
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, Seiren have a sleepover. Zero/Seiren Ruka/Kaname Yori/Kain Yuuki/Aidou


**Okay so I got bored and thought of this. These are couples I thought would be cute together (Specially Yori/Kain and Yuuki/Aidou!!!!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned VK, Aidou/Yuuki, Kain/Yori, Ruka/Kaname, and Seiren/Zero would all be together!**

Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, and Seiren all walked to Chairman Cross's home for the sleepover they were having.

Over time, the girls had gotten to know one another well and had become good friends.

They shared everything with one another and kept no secrets.

"Yori and Kain sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The three girls chanted and Yori blushed.

"Guys! Shut up!" Yori said as the girls walked into the home.

They were giggling as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello girls!" Cross shouted from the oven.

"Hey!" The girls all shouted as they headed to the guest room.

They had just gotten settled when Kain, Aidou, Kaname, and Zero all came into the kitchen.

"You rang, Cross?" Zero asked and they boys all sat down.

Kain retched for a cookie on the table, but Cross slapped his hand with a ladle.

"Don't eat that. I need you boys to help me with the entertainment for the sleepover." The boys all scrunched their noses, in confusion.

"What sleepover?" Aidou asked and as if on cue, the girls began to laugh loudly.

"Who was that?" Kaname asked.

"The girls! Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, and Seiren." The boy's mouths opened wide.

"They are all here having a sleepover?!" Kain asked in surprise. The Chairman nodded.

"Yes, now here's what you all need to do."

"Okay so, Ruka, truth or dare?" Seiren asked with a sly smile.

Ruka smiled and pretended to think about it, "Truth."

"Okay so. Would you kiss Kaname if you had the chance?" Ruka turned bright red and smiled.

"Maybe." The girls gave her dirty looks, "Yes! I would!" The girls began to laugh.

"Okay Yuuki, would you kiss Aidou?" Yuuki's head nodded furiously.

"Yes! Defiantly, with no doubt!" Everyone laughed again. "Yori? Would you kiss Kain?" Yori shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to, but I'd get scared." The girls awed and cooed at their shy friend. "Okay so lastly, Seiren, would you kiss Zero?"

"Yes. Yes I would." She said and the girls began to laugh.

"I'm hungry." Ruka said and got up, as did the other girls. They headed to the kitchen, expecting to only see Chairman Cross.

They were all in short shorts and t-shirts, except for Yori who was a tight white t-shirt.

"Yum! It smells good Chairman!" Ruka said and the girls stopped when they saw the boys all looking for a movie in the cabinet.

"Maybe they would like a romantic movie." Kaname suggested, but was put off with a couple groans.

"Action movies." Zero said and it was decided that that would work.

They turned around to see the girls in their under garments. Aidou dropped the movies he'd grabbed and stared at Yuuki and the boys stared at the other girls.

"Girls!" Chairman yelled in delight. "They found a movie!"

Everyone sat on the couch watching the movie. Yuuki shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Aidou looked at her since she had gotten a little closer.

Ruka sat in silence, her mind wondering over to the boy next to her. She kept taking glances at him and he smiled when he caught her eye.

Seiren kept her cool, but inside, she was screaming. Her hands got hot and started to sweat. Zero looked at her as she was trying to stop sweating. He smirked and she glared at him.

Yori was having a harder time containing herself. Kain was right next to her and she was freaking out inside. She was constantly fidgeting and this made Kain laugh a bit.

The girls were constantly moving and this made the boys wonder a bit.

_Does she like me?_ Aidou asked himself as he looked at Yuuki again who was shifting and subconsciously getting closer to him. He looked at his cousin and saw the smile on his face. He then looked at Yori who was also fidgeting, like all the other girls.

_They're hiding something. _He thought.

"Kain, Zero, Kaname, can I speak to you all in private?" Aidou asked and he walked out of the room into the kitchen and the boys followed.

Once they were all in the room, Kain began to talk.

"There's something weird going on with the girls." The boys all nodded.

"Maybe they don't feel well." Kaname mused, but the idea was dismissed.

"Ruka keeps looking at me."

"Yuuki's moving so much she is moving closer to me on the couch."

"Seiren is sweating like mad."

"Yori is fidgeting a lot." That was when they all began to piece the puzzle together. They all smiled at one another.

"I got an idea." Zero said.

"This is torture!" Seiren whined silently and the girls nodded.

"Kain is very warm." Yori said dreamily and the others threw pillows at her.

"It is so awkward sitting by them in our pj's!" Yuuki said.

They heard the door open and they all went back to their spots.

The boys sat down by the girls only it was different this time.

When Yuuki began to fidget, Aidou scooted closer to her.

When Seiren began to sweat, Zero took her hand in his.

When Ruka started to take quick glances at Kaname, he stared at her.

And when Yori began to fidget, Kain put his arm around her. This made Yori feel warmer, but not from Kain's element.

The boys kept up their sudden confidence and the girls tried to keep their cool till Ruka lost it.

"That's it!" She yelled and grabbed Kaname's shoulders and kissed him. It surprised him, but he kissed her back.

The girls began to giggle a bit and the boys became jealous and wished that the girls next to them would be the same.

After Ruka came Seiren who had a sudden confidence boost.

"Screw it." She stated and kissed Zero leaving Yuuki and Yori to be the only girls left who had yet to be brave.

Aidou then decided to take matters in his own hands and tapped Yuuki's shoulder. She turned around and he kissed her.

All who was left was Yori and Kain and they were both becoming uncomfortable.

_Just lean in and put your mouth on his. That's all. It's not that hard! Sayori Wakaba! Get a hold of your self! Just kiss the fool!_

Kain kept giving side ways glances at her. He then decided to follow his cousin and then without thinking, he began to kiss Yori. By now, all the girls and boys had broken apart except Yori and Kain who had been kissing for at least a couple minutes. Ruka began to giggle.

"Get a room!" Seiren said and the two pulled apart blushing.

About a couple of hours later, Cross came into the room and saw this:

Yuuki snuggled closely to Aidou, who's arm is wrapped around her.

Ruka and Kaname in the same position.

Seiren and Zero laying next to one another, close also.

And Yori using Kain for a pillow and his arm around her.

Cross smiled. _Mission Accomplished. _

**Okay so I know everyone seemed OOC, but I just had this random idea and decided why not put it on Fanfiction! I don't know why but I think Seiren and Zero would look sorta cute together, cuz they are both like tough and well, I needed someone for Zero! Okay R&R please!**

**-Em**


End file.
